gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Sakura
---- was a Japanese teacher at Megurigaoka Private High School and the faculty adviser for the School Life Club. She was affectionately called "Megu-nee" by her students (rather than her preferred "Sakura-sensei"). She was a supporting-main character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series, though her influence on the members of the School Living Club lasts much longer. Appearance Megumi was a young, beautiful woman with a petite build. She had long, straight, pink hair, that was slightly wavy at the tips. She usually had her hair tied back with a white ribbon into a long ponytail that reached her hips. However, after the incident, her long pony tail is cut to neck-length, as she had claimed that longer hair "seemed childish".Episode 10 She also had shoulder-length strands framing her face, and she had an ahoge on top of her head that pointed up and curled at the tip. She wore a grey hair clip at the right side of her hair. Megumi had bright, hot pink eyes (copper orange in the anime) and fair skin that was prone to blushing. Megumi was usually seen with a longpurple-colored dress, which had short puff sleeves and black ruffled cuffs that decorated the sleeves, a white decorative pilgrim-styled collar, and a white ribbon/necktie hanging around her neck, paired with a long, golden cross necklace. In addition to this, she also wore white frilled socks and brown ankle-strap heels. After Megumi is infected, she becomes a walking corpse with rotting flesh and visibly tattered clothes, from being attacked by other zombies. Her hair is frayed and unkempt when Kurumi finds her in the basement. Upon deeper inspection, it can be seen that Megumi's mouth is torn and much of the skin was either gone or slowly falling off, exposing her teeth. Personality Megumi was a kind, patient young woman, who cared more for her students than herself. She had a soft tone in her voice and generally a calm demeanor when around others. Despite being an adult, she was also very innocent and meek at times, and Yuki stated that she didn't have much of a presence. She was often ignored by the girls, though she was deeply loved and appreciated by them for her altruistic actions. However, when she's alone, Megumi could be seen breaking downChapter 22, pages 10-11. As the only surviving adult, she took it upon herself to protect her students and ensure their safety no matter the cost. She was well-liked by her students for being gentle, supportive and polite. She always wanted to help her students and comfort them, as shown by what she did for Yuki and Kurumi. In the end, Megumi was a very brave character and demonstrated a large amount of responsibility. She tended to be mature, calm, and collected when the situation called for it. She was aware of Yuki's delusions and concluded that it was her fault that "Yuki's time has stopped"Chapter 4. She always thought positively, and she wanted to believe that help would eventually come. She wanted Yuki, Kurumi and Yuuri to leave the school with smiles on their faces. Even after infection, she retained some of her responsibility as the students' teacher. Though she could not stop herself from attacking others, it can be seen through her scribbled journal that she still remembers them (in the anime, she wrote the names of the students in a journal kept somewhere in the basement). Rather than going to a place that was important to her, she forced herself to hide in the basement so as to minimize the chances of attacking the girls,Chapter 22, pages 17-21 thus showing how deeply she cared for her students. Quotes Appellation Relationships Yuki Takeya Megumi, as the only adult left, cared deeply for Yuki. Though they were student and teacher, both called each other by their first names. (Note: in Japan, it is considered respectful for students and teachers to call each other by their last names, which shows that the two had close bond.) Even before the outbreak, Yuki was very fond of Megumi, and Megumi also helped Yuki with her studies after school. After Megumi sacrificed herself, Yuki hallucinated about her. This may have been that because Yuki was unconsciously aware of the situation around her, she imagined a person to protect both her and her fantasy. This manifested itself in Megumi, a person who Yuki saw as a protector. Even after Miki takes Megumi down, Yuki continues to believe that Megumi is alive and well through her illusions. However, after leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions of Megumi. Later, when Yuki was feeling down, she had a delusion of Megumi again,Chapter 46, page 12 albeit for the last time, which shows how dear Megumi was, and still is, to Yuki. Kurumi Ebisuzawa Megumi often felt guilty because Kurumi always had the hardest job in the school: fighting off zombies. She also felt bad about herself because she didn't want Kurumi to get hurt, as her student. Before the outbreak, Kurumi felt like Megumi was the only person she could talk to about her feelings. She came to her to seek advice on a crush, questioning "Or why I feel the way I do around him?"Episode 3 When Kurumi met Megumi, zombified in the basement, she was unable to kill her because of their past close relationship. Kurumi, along with Yuki and Yuuri, thought that Megumi was a very good teacher. Yuuri Wakasa Megumi and Yuuri formed the School Life Club together, as it was their idea. Yuuri considered Megumi a very good teacher, though she complained that she gave too much homework. Megumi cared for Yuuri like the other girls, and entrusted to her the role of president of the School Life Club. They were quite similar, as they both claimed they thought the same way, as both wanted to make a club, and coincidentally named it the School Life Club.Episode 8 Before leaving the school, Yuuri saw a vision of Megumi smiling at her, like a reminder that Megumi would always be there for them.Episode 12 History Megumi worked as a Japanese teacher at Megurigaoka Private High School, even though some people (her mother, for example) said that it didn't fit her, because she was very meek; and though it wasn't generally a bad thing, it could since she was around students. She also received a scolding from the principal to not treat the students as her friend, but her colleague Akiko reassured her that he gave every young teacher such a scolding. Sometime before these events, Megumi also received the Emergency Response Manual from the principle,Chapter 22, page 4 but kept it hidden until her students found it in her belongings. However, she did plan to show it to her students later on.Chapter 22, page 15 When the outbreak occurred, Megumi was with Yuki after school as she re-did her test. They then went to the rooftop, where Yuuri already was watering the plants. They then suddenly heard some banging from the door. Megumi received a phone call from Akiko, and when she realized that Megumi was on rooftop, she told her to not open and lock the door. When Megumi heard her getting attacked and a vase shattering, she immediately hung up on the phone. Megumi walked up to the door, but it was Kurumi asking to open the door, so Megumi opened it. Kurumi was with her injured senpai, whom she carried. They saw people attacking each other at the field, and as Megumi tried to call the ambulance, it was to no avail as there was an explosion that occurred shortly after, horrifying the girls and Megumi. However, as there were now more noises from the door, Megumi and Yuuri began blockading the door, but she had to watch in horror as Kurumi killed her beloved senior. When Yuuri asked Megumi what they would do as there was zombies outside, Megumi couldn't answer since she was speechless over what had happened.Episode 3 Shortly after the outbreak, Yuki was very depressed. As an attempt to cheer her up and make their living more fun, Megumi explained that she and Yuuri had came up with a great idea, to form the School Life Club with herself as faculty adviser. Later when Yuki suddenly became more cheerful than before, as she started seeing her fellow classmates and teachers, Megumi concluded that it was her fault that her time had stopped. She also kept a diary, where she wrote about herself, her job, the school and as well her students.Megu-nee's Diary One day, when the club was expanding their "safe zone" by setting up some barricades around the school, it began to rain and hordes of zombies began to enter the school. From this, Megumi sacrificed herself in place of the girls, whom were locked in the broadcasting room. Megumi was trapped with a wound (bite mark) on her arm. As Yuki cried out to help her, Megumi was attacked by infected students until she, herself, became infected. After being infected, Megumi started banging on the door; in her thoughts, she was crying out in hunger. She had begged for the girls to let her in, saying that she loved them and she was very hungry. From that moment, she realized that she could still help the girls, recalling the emergency manual, and headed downstairs to the basement, resisting her hunger. Eventually, she crawled underneath the partially opened shutters and remained there until she was found by Kurumi,Chapter 19, page 7 and later Miki.Chapter 20, pages 5-6 Despite infection, Megumi remained being a supporting character (particularly for Yuki) throughout the series, as "Yuki's delusions". Story Manga Chapter 1 Megumi makes a short appearance right when she spots Yuki and asks her where she was headed. Yuki replies. Then Megu-nee asks of Yuki to call herself "Sakura-sensei". Yuki, then, runs off, with Megu-nee noting that Yuki was a silly girl. Chapter 2 Upon Kurumi's and Yuki's entrance, Megu-nee was eating breakfast, curry, along with the School Life Club members. During a discussion, Yuki gets confused on their club's definition. Thinking that they've become a sports club. Megu-nee steps in to say that they're a "cultural club" but many activities they do would require heavy lifting. From this, Yuki believed that they've been doing "chores" instead. Megu-nee begins to lecture but was interrupted by Rii-san. After breakfast, Yuki and Megu-nee had headed out to class. Chapter 3 Upon crossing over to the wrong side of the barricades, Megu-nee greets the group then proceeds on telling them the rules, but get interrupted by Rii-san. Megu-nee, losing parts of her leadership, gets spotted by Yuki for falling back. Megu-nee follows the group to the school store, but wasn't seen anywhere inside. At the library, Megu-nee catches up to Yuki and scolds her for running inside the library. Turning around, Megu-nee spots a zombie and pulls Yuki into a dead end. Telling her to wait there while she gets help, Megu-nee runs off. Later, after Kurumi and Rii-san finds Yuki in the corner, Megu-nee pokes out. Chapter 4 Megu-nee was writing inside her diary. Claiming that it might be her last will, Megu-nee confesses that it was her fault for that "Yuki's time had stopped." Closing her diary, Megu-nee sighs... During lunch, the Yuki wanted to go camping. Collaborating on that idea, Rii-san accidentally excludes Megu-nee. Apologizing, Megu-nee was okay with that, since she had to run night patrols anyways. Night time, Megu-nee was walking up to the classroom where the girls were camping in and Yuki quickly covers herself. The others follow and Megu-nee was wondering if those girls were still up then walked off. Megu-nee's thoughts begin to flow, saying that time simply cannot be stopped. Any of the events that had occurred on that day wouldn't matter as long as the School Life Club members can—one day—walk off campus with smiles on their faces, she wouldn't care what downfalls would fall upon herself. Chapter 5 Yuki was crying. Megu-nee suddenly appears and tells her to cheer up because they've come up with some fun club activities. Yuki wakes up, realizing that it was just a dream, she walks into the School Life Club room and spots Kurumi. Then asks her where Megu-nee was. Kurumi replies that she was in the teachers' room. Sometime later in the restroom stall, Kurumi tells Yuki that she has to tend that delinquent. Yuki tells her that it was against the articles; Kurumi avoids that be telling her that she'll be back soon. From that, Yuki recalls a time when Megu-nee had, too, said that but something different happened. Inside the restroom stalls, Yuki turns around and sees Megu-nee. She prompts her why she was outside alone. Yuki tells her that she was told to stay put by Kurumi. Hearing so, Megu-nee begins to walk out of the stall to find Kurumi. Yuki, tugging on Megu-nee's dress, asked if she was a burden. Megu-nee answers then walks off. Sometime later, Kurumi and Rii-san returns to pick Yuki up. After the three reunite, Yuki recalls that other time when Megu-nee was locked outside of the broadcasting room! After Yuki couldn't get back out into the halls to help Megu-nee, she collapses. Chapter 6 Yuki is at her limit! She begins to question about herself, doubting that she was helping at all. Megu-nee places a box onto a desk and tells her that her simile was a good feature of her's. This doesn't make Yuki any happier but Megu-nee explains that it would make no sense if everyone had a gloomy facial expression. Yuki thinks about it and replies that it wouldn't make any sense either. From this point on, Yuki pledged to start smiling, she starts to move her cheeks around to form a simile. Soon, giving up, Megu-nee tells her to just be yourself... Yuki wakes up and greets everyone. Wondering where Megu-nee was, she look around and spots her. Asking if there was anything to eat, Yuki recalls what Megu-nee had told her and similes. During their meal, Rii-san discusses that they must go to the outside! This was a must since the school store ran out of food. Yuki then reports that they should ask Megu-nee first and departs. Returning, Yuki tells the group that they must present the request on paper. Kurumi acts fast and tells her that Megu-nee probably has a staff meeting to take care of it. Chapter 7 During the School Life Club's meal, Yuki presents her idea where the School Life Club should be able to go out on a school outing (field trip). Rii-san tells her that they'll need Megu-nee's approval, at the very least. Yuki was already one step ahead and had already wrote the papers but had still needed to present them to Megu-nee and departs to do so. Yuki walks towards the Teacher's Room, pulls the door open—with no one in view—and calls out for Megu-nee; looking over, she starts speaking to her. Some time later, Yuki rushes back to report that it was approved. Chapter 11 After Kurumi had stopped Yuki from attempting to rescuing Miki, Yuki had recalled a moment where Megumi was attacked by the zombies. Chapter 13 After Miki woke up in the School Life Club room, Yuki greets Megu-nee. Miki looks over but is confused. Standing in front of the room, Yuki explains what School Life Club is then points out to Megu-nee. As Yuki walks out for class, Miki was left with more questions. Moving on from Yuki's tour of the school, Miki kept asking Yuki to stop calling her "Mi-Kun." Yuki argues that it was a great name and asks Megu-nee if it was as well. Miki was still confused. Some time later, Miki asks Rii-san where Megu-nee was. She replies that she was not here with them anymore. Miki adds in that Yuki was just talking to her and questions about Megu-nee's and Yuki's state. Up on the roof, Miki looks over and spots a mock grave and prays. Chapter 16 After Miki tries to confront Yuki and climbs over to the wrong side of the barrier, Yuki spots Megu-nee and starts talking to her. Telling her all good things about Miki, the two seem to have had a discussion. Afterwards, Yuki climbs over and runs off to Miki. Chapter 17 Inside the backstory of Taromaru, Yuki pops into the room with a puppy. Megu-nee takes a look for any signs of infection and resulted positive for bite marks around the neck. To prevent issues, Megu-nee had become the puppy's caretaker until infection. By then, Megu-nee was recording items inside her diary. Looking over to see Taromaru infected, Megu-nee had tossed him out. Sometime later, Megu-nee reports that the owner had reclaimed their puppy and left. Some other time during the School Life Club's meal, a scratch was heard and Kurumi inspects to see zombified Taromaru, with Megu-nee peeking out behind her. After this discussion, Miki looks into Megu-nee's papers. Looking closer, she found that it was Megu-nee that had the book that she couldn't find. As she opens it, a document falls out, discovering the emergency response manual. Chapter 18 After reading through the emergency response manual, Miki reports her findings to Kurumi and Rii-san. Short discussions took place and Kurumi decides to go inspect the basement. Meanwhile, Miki and Rii-san were discussing about what Megu-nee had to go through, taking the responsibility to handle and monitor everything that the three, at the time, had faced. Rii-san tears up, wishing that she could have had at least told her that it wasn't her fault. Back inside the basement, Kurumi tosses a glow stick and notices some movement. Preparing to strike, Kurumi hesitates. Kurumi runs back into the School Life Club room. Back inside the basement, we see a zombified Megu-nee wondering around. Chapter 19 Kurumi reports that it was Megu-nee who attacked her. A quick flashback explains... Kurumi was shouting questions towards Megu-nee. While so, Kurumi prepares to strike Megu-nee but hesitates long enough for Megu-nee to attack. Chapter 20 Miki had assumed the responsibility to get the medicine, as well as taking Megu-nee down once-and-for-all and heads off to the basement. Inside the basement, Miki spots Megu-nee and stands before her. Megu-nee growls at her and Miki flees, with Megu-nee following. At the basement shutters, Miki slides pass the shutters, while Megu-nee got stuck. From there, Miki starts talking about the School Life Club, in how it had recreated an image on what it meant to be alive. Moments after, Megu-nee began to crawl underneath but Miki prepares to strike, says goodbye, and kills zombified Megu-nee. Chapter 21 Megumi appears out of nowhere and scolds Yuki for running in the hallways. She then tells her to go to back to class. As Yuki opens the door, she realizes what had truly happened and quickly turns around see that Megumi was gone. Shortly after, she was holding Megumi's bloodied ribbon... Chapter 22 A long time ago, Megu-nee was locked outside with the zombies. She apologizes for being a bad teacher then collapses. A few days prior to the outbreak, the vice principal of their school had handed Megu-nee the emergency response manual and was told to not open it, pointing at the requirements needed before reading it. He then takes the booklet and wedges it into her bookshelf. As he closes it, the two laugh about the chances that it'll never happen. Right after the outbreak starts, Megu-nee pulls open the shelf and questions herself about why she didn't just read the manual. Before opening it, Kurumi, Yuki, and Rii-san enters the room and delays her from reading it. Sometime later, in the bathroom stalls, Megu-nee read the manual and began to break down. She began to believe that it was her fault since she was the only adult around. Yuki appears and asked Megu-nee if she was feeling alright; Megu-nee replies. Sometime later, the group was creating blockades in the hallways on the third floor with desks. Megu-nee realizes that there was an issue, the disaster shelter was in the basement, while they've just managed to block off the third floor. Despite this, Megu-nee hoped that they'll advance in the future and had believed that she mustn't tell the others right away about the manual—since this might cause a disturbance in their support—but rather tell them later when things are calm and safer. Back to the beginning of this chapter, Megu-nee, now zombified, is trying to break into the room that the others had locked themselves in. Hearing her name being shouted, Megu-nee stops attacking and walks in the opposite direction. Walking to the basement shutters—which were already opened—Megu-nee crawls underneath and apologizes once more—since this was all she could do for them—and now roams the basement... She begins to wonder if she'll ever see them again... Back to the present time, Miki, Rii-san, and Kurumi are praying and for Megu-nee. Kurumi apologizes about the fact that they had found out far after she had been attacked. Yuki runs in, stops, and prays to Megu-nee. While she was praying, Megu-nee tells Yuki to stop calling her "Megu-nee". Chapter 0 This bonus chapter contains the contents of Megu-nee's diary. Inside, Megu-nee had wrote about things about the school, herself, a gardening club student who ran off, her job, and the remaining three students of their school. Chapter 32 Megu-nee was mentioned in a short discussion between Rii-san and Kurumi. It was about abandoning her car. Chapter 33 Megu-nee was quickly mentioned after Rii-san had questioned if she'll be alright if they had abandoned her car in place of the RV they had obtained. Yuki quickly acts and—suddenly—asks Megu-nee about it. It so seemed that she was okay with it. Chapter 45 Megu-nee made a very small appearance in Kurumi's dream. Chapter 46 After Miki walked off, Yuki begins talking to Megumi. Yuki wonders of what will happen to Kurumi. Megu-nee explains that it was why she must attend the field trip. Yuki then becomes unsure of what will become of Kurumi. Megu-nee explains that there must be a better medicine, but Yuki doubts that even Kurumi will get it on time. Thus, ending their discussion. Chapter 49 After Yuki spotted the handcuffs on the bed Kurumi had slept on, in the RV, a figure appearing to be Megumi appeared behind Yuki. However, it disappears when she leaves the RV. Anime Episode 1 After Yuki was explaining her reasons to love her school, Megumi calls her out to tell her to not run in the hallways and asks her to not call her "Megu-nee". However, Yuki tells her that she didn't notice her since she didn't stand out too much. This shocks her while Yuki runs off to class. Later, Megumi tells the group that Yuki and Miki's pursuit for Taromaru will end up in a discussion at a staff meeting. Kurumi was glad that there wasn't any casualties but Megumi shouts at her that she was amongst one of them. From this, Yuki apologies for not keeping track of Taromaru in the first place. Afterwards, Megumi tells Yuki that she'll excuse her from her classes. ---- During the ending sequence, Megumi talks with Yuki about Taromaru's amazing abilities, like opening doors and slipping out of his collar in an instance. Megumi, rather than amazed, says that this isn't good. Episode 2 After Yuki enters the School Life Club room, Megumi was seen biting her spoon and began to mumble that this was a heavy meal. Quickly after, Yuki worries about her gaining weight from this. However, Miki argues that they're still growing, so one meal shouldn't hurt. A strike against Megumi. Kurumi agrees in reinstating that they're still young. Another strike against Megumi. From this, they eat. After eating, Megumi reminds Yuki that they are having a one-on-one study session. Yuki gets up and couldn't wait since it'll be just the two of them. A moment later and the two leave. After they left, Miki was worried that Rii-san and Kurumi had allowed Yuki to be off on her own. Rii-san, however, had told her to not worry since Megu-nee was with her. In a classroom, Megumi had asked Yuki to solve a few exercises she had written on the chalkboard. Yuki goes for it and Megumi tells her to call her "Sakura-sensei" instead. After Yuki finished, Megumi reports that she messed up on all of them. Their one-on-one study session almost ends with Yuki being exhausted. A moment later and Yuki remembers that summer vacation begins! From this, Megumi asks her about the activities they'll do during it. Yuki answers that she wanted to go to the beach, the mountains and light fireworks. Yuki had noted that there were so many things she could be but it was her last year. Megumi first appears to be happy, but begins to frown about something else. Suddenly, Yuki turns back to her and asked what she wanted to do for their last year. Her answer "a test of courage". Yuki agrees, as that any summer can't go without one of those. Nighttime falls and they being their test of courage. Walking towards the stairwell, Yuki spots and shouts for Megumi. Megumi tells her to be quiet as Rii-san had told her and Yuki quietly agrees. Afterwards, Kurumi had noticed that she too will be joining. Megumi begins to explain the rules... only to be interrupted by Rii-san. After leaving the school store, Megumi began to wonder if the Nummy Sticks were the "in" thing. After Yuki evades from Rii-san, Megumi finds Yuki picking up some manga. She scolds her for running off alone and begins to bring her back to the group. However, a zombie appears and Megumi takes a detour to hide Yuki instead. While so, Megumi tells her that she must remain quiet as the others were going to help her out. After finding Yuki, she thanks Megumi for helping her stay put for that ghost. As Megumi gets up, Rii-san and the others begin to thank her. ---- During the ending sequence, Yuki says that Kurumi is so cool. She then suggests that Megumi should carry a shovel as well. Megumi appears and says that she can't carry heavy objects. However, Yuki says that she'll have to be called "Shovel-sensei" instead. Episode 3 Gallery Trivia * means "blessing", and means "Cherry blossoms". * Megu-nee's Diary was released as a bonus chapter in the fourth volume. * It has been implied that Megumi is a Japanese Christian, as she wears a cross pendant and her mock grave being a cross aswell. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased